civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rome (Constantine)
Rome led by Constantine is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from Viregel and WolfdogCiv5 Ancient Unit Pack 01 : Rome. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Rome Constantine Dawn of Man "Hail to Constantine, emperor of Rome and paragon of faith! Yours is a legacy that outshines all others. Admired for your administrative skill, you are perhaps best remembered as a propagator of the Christian faith. But as a military leader, so did you also excel. You extended the frontiers of your reign into the deepest wildernesses of Europe and Greece, and secured your place as latin emperor of both West and East. In doing so, you established your namesake, Constantinople, and initiated sweeping reforms that would transform the once pagan empire into an empire of Christ. O' noble paragon, a new imperial age dawns upon Rome and her people. Can you carve into the earth an empire both vast and virtuous? Can you push the boundaries of your faith to the darkest of frontiers? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Hail, I am Constantine, emperor of Rome. I am honoured by your prescence." Introduction: "Rome hails you as a friend, but shall move swiftly if you prove to be an enemy." Defeat: "Have I followed the Chi Rho wrongly?" Defeat: "Defeated... I ask that you treat Rome well." Unique Attributes Strategy Constantine leads a very conquest-based Rome, but also a very Religious Rome. The more you spread your Religion, the easier it will be to assimilate new Cities, and they will start off stronger. Although it may be difficult to start off a Religion in higher difficulties, fear not - the UA still works if you have not created a Religion yourself and merely adopted it. This makes certain beliefs - such as Holy War, Itinerant Preachers, and Tithe extremely strong. Holy Warriors is also a strong point for this Civ. At its core, you want a Religion that can spread across the land and help you in your conquest. The other half of the Civ is one that facilitates empire handling. The Triumphal Arch, while expensive, is also really powerful, for it will passively generate Great Generals, has its bonuses already start off while in construction, grants Culture, and may be built anywhere. It truly is a cornerstone of this Rome, as it handles the part of starting conquest off which the UA does not take care of - the UA's more for assimilation rather than starting the battle. The Palatini is relatively simple. It is basically a tougher Horseman that fights slightly better against Cities and gains bonuses to war while stacked with Great Generals. While not mind-blowing, it definitely speeds up early-game conquest, in which this Civ may excel. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = The Church of the Holy Sepulchre is constructed in your (first) Holy City.}} Gold per City. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = All Cities receive an Apothecary (w/ CID: Health). * All Cities receive 50 Food (w/o CID: Health).}} Gold and the City gains +2 Happiness. |option2name=A waste of coin. |option2details=No effect. |option3name= |option3details=}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now visting your Triumphal Arches and appraising your monumental reign. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork. * Regalman: Map. * Danrell: ''Graphics. * ''Andreas Waldetoft: ''Music.Europa Universalis: Rome Soundtrack - Imperator * ''Doyle W. Donehoo: Music.Dawn of War II - Angels Of Death References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Classical Cultures Category:Rome Category:Military Civilizations Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Italy